Monster (REVISED)
by cassiroll411
Summary: After finally being accepted as a Priestess by her sister Kikyo, Kagome is kidnapped by the half-demon Inuyasha and soon falls for him. But when he returns to the village with her, the villagers attack him, claiming he had been there before. (Please note that this is a revised version of my original "Monster" fan fiction which has been discontinued for this version.)
1. Meeting

_A/N: Alright guys, here's the revised first chapter of Monster ^^ It's still not to my liking, but I have to live with some things in order to avoid changing the plot entirely. More prominent additions/exclusions will be seen as I continue to revise. It would be helpful if you let me know which version of the story you like better :)_

Kagome smoothed out her blue dress carefully, her knees tucked under her to prevent the wind from whipping her cloths about. Her sister, Kikyo, sat beside her, face a mask of indifference to the breeze that blew strands of her long black hair free from behind her ears. The silence ensued for a few moments, before Kagome tentatively dared to ask, "Sister, are we to begin?"

Kikyo did not answer her verbally. Instead, the priestess stood to her feet, allowing her hair to fall down to her knees. It made her look almost childish, but the expression on her face held wisdom and maturity far beyond her years. Kagome quickly unfolded her knees and stood as well, slinging her container of arrows over her shoulder and grasping her bow with sweaty palms.

"Draw your bow," Kikyo commanded, her eyes showing a hint of passion. Although the stern features of her face hide her excitement, Kagome knew that Kikyo had been waiting for this final battle after years of preparation. Kagome's final lesson was a harsh one-fighting against someone she loved so dearly.

Kagome's hands shook as she carefully pulled out an arrow from its holder, positioning it on the bow and pulling the string taunt. Kikyo's own bow was poised to fire seconds sooner, no hesitation slowing her down.

"Shoot."

Kagome fired right towards Kikyo's heart, her aim dead-on, but the power behind the attack greatly lacking. Kikyo fired her own powerful shot and the arrows collided midway, clattering to the ground as sparks of violet and white showered around them.

Kikyo's position relaxed as she realized how weak her sister's attempt had been. She sighed loudly to voice her disappointment. "You aimed, but did not intend to kill," She told Kagome as she leaned down to pick up her fallen arrow, "by now I assumed you would have-."

"Don't move," Kagome's arrow appeared from nowhere, directed at Kikyo's throat. She pressed it softly into the miko's flesh when her sister attempted to maneuver out of range.

Kikyo smiled, "You move quickly, your speed has improved," her left hand rose slowly and Kagome's arrow jabbed harder, " try the right hand." she whispered. Too late Kagome noticed the small knife heading straight for eye, but at the last second she dropped her bow and grabbed the knife between her thump and forefinger. She ignored the sliver of blood flowing from between her fingers and clasped the rest of her hand around the cool metal edge. Pulling backwards with all her might, she forced Kikyo to her knees. Raising the arrow point up, she coiled her arm behind her head, and threw the arrow as hard as she could. With a loud thud the weapon pierced the rough soil left of one of the nearby trees, glistening with sweat where Kagome's fingers had clutched it.

"You're dead," Kagome said, putting her hands on her knees as a wave of nausea rolled over her. She tried to inhale, but her throat constricted and she ended up coughing harshly instead.

"No," Kikyo responded, allowing a smile to play on her lips, "_you're_ dead."

Kagome began to choke, staggering forward before collapsing to her knees. Her chest was tight and her heart beat loudly in her ears. Her sight became blurry and darkness threatened the edges of her vision. A small wooden vial suddenly appeared in front of her, pressed to her lips.

"Drink," Kikyo's voice ordered, sounding muffled and far away. Kagome obeyed and swallowed a bitter tasting liquid that stung her lips and throat, bringing tears to her eyes. "Poison," Kikyo finally revealed after her sibling had finished off the remedy. She pointed at Kagome's hand. The small cut was gushing out blood at a much faster pace then a normal wound of that size, and it didn't seem to be slowing too much despite the medicine Kagome had received. Kikyo tore off a bit of cloth from her sleeve and began to wrap it carefully around the cut. "It was on the knife, you should think before you pull foolish stunts like that." she pulled the cloth hard into a bunny eared fashion, eyes down. "You once again failed to beat me."

"Damn it," Kagome muttered, rewarded instantly with a sharp tug on her make-shift bandage.

"We are Priestesses, we do not use foul language," She stood up and outstretched her hand to Kagome. "Come, I shall give you the jewel."

Kagome looked at the hand in surprise, then looked back up at her sister with a furrowed brow. "But, I didn't beat you..."

"You have proven you are worthy enough," She answered, and for a moment her mask fell down, and she revealed to her sister what she was feeling: pride.

Kagome stared, shocked, before smiling warmly and sliding her palm into Kikyo's, allowing herself to be pulled up. They looked at each other in silence for a few moments, contemplating what should be said next. "So," Kagome started, "I am no longer your apprentice? We are equals?"

Kikyo nodded. "Yes, Priestess."

The two sisters paused for another minute, allowing the title to set in. "Let's go home," Kagome said at last. The two turned and began the trek back towards the village. They had arrived only hours ago, apprentice and teacher. And now they left, Priestesses of equal status.

"I smell something," Inuyasha whispered to himself, dog ears pricking up as the sound of footsteps and low voices filled the forest. "Feh," he muttered as the tones of females became obvious, "It's just two girls from that village." But as they got closer, he noticed the arrows on their backs, the bows swinging slightly on their shoulders.

Priestesses.

He was suddenly on edge, sitting up in the tree he'd been leaning back on and preparing himself for a meeting.

"Oy!" He shouted as the two mikos came into view. He narrowed his eyes at them and dug his claws into the trunk of the tree. "What are a couple of hags doing in this part of the forest? If you hadn't noticed, there are _demons_ living in this region."

One of them looked up in surprise, then narrowed her eyes when she spotted him. "Hold your tongue," she spat, "if you hadn't noticed, you are addressing Priestesses."

"Oh really, wench?" Inuyasha scoffed. "I thought mikos would be a bit more...mature."

The girl flushed. "I _am_ a Priestess." She argued. "And it's Lady Kagome, to you."

Inuyasha laughed, swinging from the tree and landing a few feet away from the pair. "You seem a bit bold, considering you're the one who's trespassing here."

"Leave the hanyou be," The other threw over her shoulder, "I thought I told you, Kagome. Don't play with stray dogs."

Inuyasha growled in annoyance, standing to his full height and staring down at the smaller woman. "I know of you, Priestess. Kikyo is your name; am I right? The one who reeks of demon blood." He cracked his knuckles loudly since the Priestess still would not turn to face him. "I hear you guard a certain jewel."

Kikyo's head turned at the mention of the jewel. "How do you know of that?" She asked sharply.

"A villager of your wandered past. He seemed quite happy to share his information with me. He said that this shikon no tama of yours had the power to grant any wish."

"A villager, you say?" Kikyo eyes narrowed. "Who did you kill, demon?"

"I didn't kill anyone, smartass." Inuyasha said, leaning back into a fighting stance. "He gave me his name, Takeshi. Ask him yourself why he bothered."

"I despise fowl language," Kikyo slid the arrow into place, ignoring Inuyasha's claim, "and I hate lying half breeds like you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ears went flat against his head, the word he despised hanging in the air. _Half breed… half breed…_

"Be quiet," he growled, raising a sharply clawed hand, "or I'll split you in two."

Kagome looked between them of them in confusion. Surely this wouldn't result in a fight. Not so soon after receiving her title.

"Kagome," Kikyo said coolly, "go home, I'll be with you soon." She pulled back the arrow until the string was taunt, eyes trained to react to the slightest movement of the hanyou.

Kagome bit her lip.

Kikyo tensed, preparing to shoot, "Go _now_, Kagome."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, Kagome, go run back to your safe village. Little girls shouldn't fight in adult matters."

Kagome's face turned bright red and, against her better judgment, she stomped her foot. "Don't you start with me! You barely look eighteen!"

He shrugged, "Better than looking ten."

Kagome stomped her foot again. "I!" _Stomp,_ "Am!" _Stomp,_ "A woman!" _Stomp, stomp._

A hand was suddenly around the young miko's throat, and she felt claws dig into the flesh. "Be quiet," the hanyou hissed as he pulled her towards him in a tight hold, "you annoy me." Kagome suppressed a squeal as Inuyasha positioned her in front of him as a human shield. She stared at Kikyo with apologizing eyes as her sibling watched in disbelief.

"Let her go, coward," Kikyo ordered, but her bow lowered ever so slightly in hesitation.

"You know," He said smugly, backing away into the creeping darkness of the trees, "I don't think I will."

Kikyo's hand tightened on her bow, eyes wavering with contained rage. "I'm warning you, half breed…"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed. "Congrats," he said coldly, "you just blew it." He leaned downwards, then burst up in a great show of strength, lifting Kagome with him. Kagome screamed as the earth vanished from beneath her feet. She reached out towards her sister in a futile attempt to grasp hold of something. Kikyo dropped her bow and tried as well to grab onto her sibling's outstretched hand. Their fingers brushed slightly, and then she was gone, absorbed into the evening shadows of the woods without a trace.

"Kagome…" Kikyo whispered in disbelief, staring at the space where she had been only seconds before. "Kagome!" There was no answer. Fear flooded Kikyo's senses, cold and desperate. She turned, not knowing what else to do, and fled in the direction of the village.


	2. Captured

"Kaede!" Kikyo flung open the cloth flap that hung above the opening of her superior's hut, too frightened to follow formalities and wait to be invited in. "Sister Keade!"

Kaede sat by the fire place, coaxing the dry wood to burn steadily. She looked up, her withered face reflecting the light of the flames upon it's folds. Her single dark brown eye glistened with hesitant curiosity as it fell upon Kikyo, the other covered by a black patch from an injury sustained long ago. "What is it, Kikyo?" Her voice sounded hoarse and tired from years of heavy labor. She had been a Priestess herself in her day, teaching Kikyo who in turn took over the responsibilities of the village and now was teaching her own apprentice, Kagome.

Kikyo attempted to explain to her what had happened, but she was breathless from the hard run and her tongue wouldn't cooperate. Kaede knew her well enough, though, to understand.

"Child, has something happened to Kagome?"

Kikyo nodded, managing to take in a large gulp of air in relief that she had been understood. "Kagome was taken by the half demon Inuyasha. He is using her as bait for the sacred jewel."

"Inuyasha?" Keade turned towards her sharply and almost dropped the iron rod she was using with the fire. "How did you come across that name? Why, I haven't heard it in years."

"Have you not heard the gossip?" Kikyo said in surprise to the question. "He has been attacking nearby villages recently; I hear of it frequently wherever I travel. A half demon in red clothing with the ears of a dog. The description fit him well enough; I knew who he was in a single glance."

"These rumors are new to me," Keade replied with pursed lips. "I know of him as the son of the Great Dog Demon, the one who ruled over these lands, but he died in battle over years ago. Most only know of his first son, the full blooded Sesshomaru, which is why I was surprised you knew his name. His father did not want his affairs to be announced to the region, and so he sent him to live here, with his mother, when he was a very young child."

Kikyo's eyes widened in further confusion. "That cannot be possible. I was born in the village and I never heard of him."

"I understand your confusion, our numbers are small so it is easy to believe that we know everything about everyone. But Inuyasha was here, just the same. Your training as a Priestess required you to leave the village quite often. He came here rarely, so I am not entirely surprised you never encountered would have been almost eight when he left us, chased off by an angry mob after his mother became too weak to protect him. A poor child, he mostly begged, running around asking for food and medicine for his mother. He probably doesn't even know she is dead," the only woman pulled a pot filled with water from nearby and placed it atop the fire to boil, "He never came to our side of the village, he stayed near the west, sleeping in the woods with his mother, though he never did say where exactly. Perhaps he has taken Lady Kagome there? To where his mother raised him."

"Like, a small shelter or hut of some sort?"

Keade frowned in thought, "We would have noticed the smoke in the winter time, he must be somewhere warm."

Suddenly, Kikyo's face lit up, "I know where they are!" She said, a glint of excitement creeping into her eyes. "Thank you for your help, Sister Kaede." she bowed slightly, before quickly securing her bow and arrows and sweeping the hanging cloth aside.

Kaede shook her head as her apprentice ran out, "As thick-headed as ever," she sighed, throwing some spices into the water, "let's hope it isn't her downfall."

Kagome kicked hard at the air, trying to wiggle her way to freedom as her capture's grip tightened on her waist. "Put me _down_! Damn it!"

"I thought Priestesses were supposed to be pure and holy, how does cursing associate with that?"

"You are not in the position to preach!" Kagome hissed, trying to grasp his arms to make him loose his balance.

Inuyasha managed, barely, to adjust his stance so they didn't collapse leaping off of the next tree branch. He raised an annoyed eyebrow at the small struggling girl under his arm. "You are _really_ obnoxious, you know that?"

"Let me go, _now_!" She yelled, ignoring his remark. "Or I swear I will purify you!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Fine, you win." He began to loosen his grip before Kagome grabbed onto his neck. She screeched loudly right into his ear and he flinched in pain. "Well, you said let go!" He pointed out angrily as he hoisted her up onto his back. She wrapped her legs around him and hung on for dear life.

"You're crazy!"

"Says the one who told me to let go fifty feet about the ground!"

Kagome screamed as one of the tree branches they were on began to break, but Inuyasha jumped onto another a split second before it crashed to the ground.

"Be more careful!" She snapped, tightening her grip on his neck.

"Ch-choking!" He cried, grabbing onto Kagome's hands, "Can't breath!"

Kagome let go and instead held onto his shoulders, "Well, if you hadn't been stupid and took me with you we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?"

"If you would shut up, I'd let you down!" Inuyasha yelled. In a few moments they landed on solid ground where he roughly dropped the wench.

Kagome rubbed her back and glared up at him. "Um, _ow?_"

"Oh, be quiet."

"Look what you've done!" Kagome shouted after examining herself. "My dress is ruined!"

"Oh, come on," He said, looking over the miko's dirty clothing, "It's not to bad."

"Not too bad?" Kagome shrieked, "My father gave this to me!" Her eyes pooled with hot tears. She grasped something that looked like a golden necklace around her neck and held it close with both hands. "This dress and necklace are all I have left of him..."

Inuyasha's face flushed and he leaned down next to her. "H-Hey, don't cry."

"You don't understand!" She snapped at him angrily, turning away to avoid his attempt at kindness.

"...I do, actually," Inuyasha whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

His words jolted her out of her fit and she looked back over at him to see genuine sadness lurking in his golden eyes. "Your father...?"

"Dead," he said, suddenly harsh, "the old man croaked the day I was born."

"Oh..." She paused, before starting to say an apology in response, but Inuyasha stood back up before she could say another word.

"Don't," he warned her, "I don't need sympathy from a human."

Ignoring the comment, Kagome awkwardly wiped off most of the dirt on her dress, trying to look presentable, "So...where are we?" She managed to ask, looking around. The area was covered with pits filled with steaming water, the ground decorated in beautiful plants and flowers. "I've never been here."

Inuyasha shrugged, "A hot spring, I thought that would be fairly obvious."

Kagome's eyes lit up, "A hot spring?" She said, squealing with delight. She was suddenly on her feet, running towards the water. She barely managed to kick off her straw sandals and socks before dipping her toes in the water. "Oh! It's so warm!" She put her feet in the rest of the way, stretching out on the grass. She looked up at Inuyasha with a tentative smiled. "Inuyasha, that was what Kikyo said your name was, right?"

Inuyasha's face turned red, surprised by her sudden change in demeanor. "Weren't you just yelling at me a minute ago?" He accused.

Kagome turned over onto her stomach, making sure to keep her ankles submerged, "I'm trying to make the best of this, what's wrong with that?"

"B-but," He sputtered, " I kidnaped you!"

"I would have done the same. Kikyo's arrow was about to go straight into your head, you had to, to get away." She grinned and gestured to the spot beside her. "Now, why not come over here? I'm sure we could work out some way to change this situation into a slightly less awkward acquaintanceship." Inuyasha shook his head rapidly. She sighed, "All right, be that way." She sat up, holding up her dress so she could wade into the water. She laughed again, "I love this!"

Inuyasha climbed into a nearby tree, leaning against the trunk with his hands behind his head. Glancing down at the splashing girl, he smiled. _What a strange miko_, he thought.


End file.
